teamtriadfandomcom-20200214-history
Cacto
Introduction Cacto is one of the "Original" members and a former Blue President (when the presidental system was in place), however he was only a president for about 3 days due to real life complications. He has a small YouTube channel where he posts random stuff. Adopted Era (Dec 2014 - Oct 2015) In December of 2014, Cacto met one of his first ever links to Team Rox and Ciaran, Forrest. He only talked to Ciaran for a day and was blocked by him after Ciaran and Forrest got into a fight over Ciaran's game sprites that Forrest "took". Ganz Era (Jun 2016 - Apr 2019) When Cacto met Ciaran once more, he was proposed an offer to be in Ciaran's "Minecraft Roleplay", he accepted the role and became known as Ganz (Based off of the Undertale character known as 'Sans', something he'd grow to regret). He was very calm and had a good friendship with Ciaran for a long time Until... February 2017 when Cacto had his first "blowout" with Ciaran, distancing himself from the entire MCRP for a whole month. Blowout Phase (Mar 2017 - Jan 2018) During this period Cacto constantly had "blowouts" almost daily. Most lasted only a few hours to a day, the largest of the small ones being around one week. However, on January 20th Cacto had his largest blowout ever which would overall change him for the better, this lasted over 5 months when Cacto left Team Rox and everyone in it for the time period. Team Rox Destruction (Dec 2018 - Jan 2019) Cacto at this time had become friends with people who despised Team Rox, one of them being the previous council member Tyler. When Tyler noticed he was in high-water with Ciaran he made a safety protocol by changing his custom role to an administrator role. He was kicked soon after but after some bargaining he returned and was given his custom role back, the worst mistake made. This lead to him giving the member role admin permissions. Within a blink the server was demolished and Ganz found himself on the wrong side. Feeling guilty (despite only changing the Team Rox Profile picture) he talked to Ciaran who was grieving at the time and told him he wanted to help. Ciaran, Ganz, and some others came up with an idea. That just like a Phoenix a new and better Team Rox would arise from the destruction of the prior. This is how Team Triad was created. Cacto Era (Apr 2019 -) Cacto had a long period of peace and friendship and actually brought an old friend back even though everyone thought they were bad, he thought they deserved a second chance, or a third... Or fourth... Fifth, of course this friend was no other than Sparrow. After everyone re-accepted him Cacto was overall happy, Until one fateful day April 19th 2019, when Cacto jokingly said Sparrow should buy an elgato for his switch, Sparrow got angry saying that he couldn't and ended up blocking Ganz. Category:People